The Memorial Stone
by TheGiftOfHeavenSun
Summary: The death of a certain spiky haired boy has brought dispiritedness among his friends, his comrades, and his loved ones, especially a certain short haired girl, who has lost her loved ones. But it is not the end of the day, not the end of the sun...


This is the worst day of my life.

Usually, a usual summer in academic city is the best that you can find in the entire world. The sun will shine brightly, radiating its light to every direction of the town. The peripheral clouds will dance around the sun, possibly happy for the fact that the sun is there, the sun is exist, that the sun is eternal, that the sun will warm everyone, giving them bliss that can only be felt by those who love the city, who love the nature. The calm breeze around the city will blow, swaying some perennial trees and bushes back and forth, ensuring the clearance and the magnificence of the azure blue sky, creating inaudible melody that forms peace, and from that peace, the people of city gain some kind of power to move and work for their loved ones.

But today, even though the summer is here, it seems to be forgotten. The azure blue sky is no longer above my head. It has changed into a grey sky, which is grim, symbolizing every sorrow that nobody can even describe. The weather is no longer warm, it is windy. No, no longer windy again. It is stormy. The strong wind is blowing around the bushes and trees, forcing them to cut off their precious source of life, their weak green leaves. The lifeless leaves then hit the cold soil beneath, paralyzed in their own hell, equally dead for their own right. It is as if the weather is the death itself, and the death can be brought everywhere, taking everyone and everything to the place where no children smiles and the sky will never be blue.

Nevertheless, I, Misaka Mikoto, has been taken earlier to the hell.

It's not like that I literally have been taken straight to the hell to experience the pain that will never cease. But for me, the world has been the hell itself, because right now, in this barren field called 'earth', I have lost everything, and I'm not kidding. I leaned my back into the a tree, mooring on the tree as if my only grip is there, and after that, a kind of despondent idea, no, a fact escaped my lips, without knowing why must I say that.

"Touma is… dead, isn't he?" I muttered to myself, as I clenched my fist in agony.

Yeah, Kamijyou Touma, the one whose right hand is called 'Imagine Breaker', the one who called me 'biri-biri', the level 0 esper in Academic city, the one who has never been blessed by the divine power from the God, the most unfortunate person in the entire world, or whatever you called him, is dead. He has left the world, renouncing everyone that loves him. Especially me. Right now, I feel as if I am walking down a murky crevice and my only source of light, the only light that always warms me is nowhere to be seen.

As the howling wind picked up and my breath began becoming softer, a sigh leaft my lips, a kind of sigh that made someone closed their eyes deliberately with a face full of sorrow. The weather is getting cold, terribly windy and unimaginably cold. As the image of a certain spiky haired boy began drafting every desire and cheeriness that I had with him, my peripheral vision caught onto something, something that I have known, as I didn't even flinch of something once I have seen that.

In the western part of me, right in a place in Academic city where nature is still secured, a large crowd is filling a certain space, forming a little circle which surrounds a beautiful stone, no, a memorial, or maybe a grave of a certain young man who has destroyed the mighty power of God, the evil that surrounds everyone he loves. There, lies a man who has brought peace to the world, to the city that he loves. Beneath that memorial stone, whose shape is just like a carved, yet oh so smooth obelisk which is soaring high to the air, lies a hero. A hero of the world. My hero. On the obelisk itself, there are some writings, an epitaph, for the hero. For me, I don't need to approach it to read because I'm the one who made the epitaph. With the shade of the only sakura tree in academic city, the writings seem to be very clear and memorable.

_"A light from our household is gone, a voice we loved is stilled, a place is vacant in our hearts, which never can be filled. Here lies a comrade, a friend, a hero, an inspiration, a family. And above all other, a man loved by all"_

"_Kamijyou Touma"_

He should thank me for that. I didn't write "the most unfortunate person in the world", did I?

I smiled dryly at my attempt to obliterate my sadness, which was surely failed.

From here, I can see Touma's friends are gathering. They are forming a line to give their last messages to him, bringing fresh flowers, as something that symbolize their last words to him. I can see a certain silver haired nun, still with her 'walking church' or everything she said, trying her best attempt for not crying. I can see a red haired gentleman with a woman who brings a katana. They can't even face the obelisk. I can see someone with my face, and she has a certain tears which is vague to be seen, my clone. I can see a pink haired midget, who is hugging a shrine girl with teary eyes, as if it can wreck their sadness. Even the strongest esper in Academic city is there and for the first time, I can see sorrow in his eyes. There are so many others whom I can't describe. But the aura of sadness is… there. Even Kuroko appears to be sad there, as the wind fluttered her twintails hair.

I sighed again. How many times have I sigh for the world's sake?

And me… I can't bring myself to go there, attending the cemetery. It's just too… painful, you see? Besides, if I cry there, what about my pride and prestige?

…

What the hell was I thinking. Forget about pride and prestige. Touma is… dead.

Damn.

Why must destiny be like that? He has given us, his friends and acquaintances, everything that the world can't give. Why must he die? I haven't said anything to him. I haven't given him my deepest gratitude. I haven't given him anything, and yet, he has given everything to me. He has given his life, just everything. But now… I can't even face his memorial obelisk. It is just too painful to see. What a great friend.

Out of the blue, I can feel a little droplet from the skies. Water.

Drizzle.

It is no longer a drizzle. A heavy downpour begins drenching the whole town, as if the city itself is sad for Touma's death, sympathizing his death by crying loudly. The wind hasn't ceased. In spite of that, the wind is blowing hard, and the lightning form a blue line hue on the sky. The nature is crying for Touma's death. But even though it is very chilly and freezing, far worst than the winter in Paris, I sit still, with blank eyes, not knowing what to do. I don't even care if I die because of hypothermia or something. Perhaps with that, I can see Touma again.

…

What the hell am I thinking? Touma doesn't want me to do that, certainly.

Even the crowd hasn't moved, they have been absorbed by their own grief, until after an hour, the number of people begin to reduce, as if they have realized that the heavy rain can kill them slowly. The thunder is roaring in agony, unleashing everything that it has. The wind blows harder, and I can notice that the number of people in the crowd is decreasing slightly, and slightly. I can observe from this far place that they are still sobbing, and I'm sure that they won't be the same person as they used to be.

After half and an hour, the crowd is dead. There's no longer anybody there. Only a certain tall memorial stone in the mist of heavy downpour. Only a certain short haired girl who is heartbroken and full of grief. The downpour doesn't appear to stop in the short time. The howling wind sounds louder and louder as the time goes by.

The sky turns dark, as the night begins approaching, and the dewfall is ready to shelter everyone with its darkness. The weather is no longer cold anymore; it is glacial, just like the weather which is very suitable to freeze a bastard. But with that icy weather, I begin to leave the tree that has been my back for only-God-knows-how-long, and walk to the memorial obelisk, as if it has a kind of force to attract me.

And without me realizing it, I am in front of the high obelisk.

It's not like that I have a power of teleport just like Shirai Kuroko or any other person who has that specific kind of ability. It's just that about the time I was walking to the memorial stone, I didn't even think. My thought, body, and soul were full of solemn, grief, bereavement, dissilusion, and a hundred other negative emotion that were mixed beneath my silly little brain, and I don't even think that there will be any other vacant place in my brain to be entered. I felt very tired, but I didn't even think about it. Even the coldness of the weather was disregarded. Call me stupid, call me whatever you like, but right now, I won't care. At the moment, my only thought in my mind is the silhoutte and memory of a certain young man with a spiky hair, which I treasured.

The memorial obelisk is three meters in height, with the grey color which seems to be rough, but in fact, if your fingers browse the obelisk, it will be very smooth, just like him, who appears rough, but smooth inside. The obelisk is carved beautifully as if the engraver has learned the technique of carving from Leonardo Da Vinci and Michaelangelo themselves. The obelisk appears to be sturdy, as if it can maintain its form until the tenth generation, without even a scratch. It seems to be full of life, just like Kamijyou Touma. The only one that crushes the obelisk is the flowers below the obelisk, which create some sorrow aura. It's not surprising for me though. Touma has been a great friend and hero for all.

I stiffened, trying to think everything that he has given to me. He has saved me when I tried to commit suicide by fighting accelerator. He has been my 'fake date' partner. He was always there when I needed his help, and he would be there even though I didn't need his help, just to make sure that I was okay. I wanted to give something which is equal to what he has given to me, but I know that even though I have all gold in the world, I would never be able to repay him.

"Touma, why must you… die?" I clenched my fist, staring at the epitaph, tears begins to fall from my cheek, becoming invisible, as it is mixed with the heavy downpour. I knew that I should say something precious this time, but that line didn't sound to be precious at all. It was just a thought of regret, a thought of disappointment, for losing the someone who is loved.

Out of the blue, I could feel something squeezing in my head, as if I have been hit by a hundred of golden hammer from the majestic heaven from the sky. And with that, my vision began to sway around, back and forth, my knees began to give up supporting my weight, and I fell on the lifeless ground, in front of Touma's memorial stone, as if it watched me in grief.

What a mess…

…

Where am I? 

I can't see anything, just white. I'm lying in a white floor. No. White room. No. White space. No. White world. Am I floating? What will Isaac Newton say if he sees me floating? Maybe the law of gravitation will never be created. But surprisingly, it didn't seem to be scary, or maybe I didn't care about it so much. I lifted my hand over my head to take a look. It appeared to be okay. No hurt done. But this place, or maybe world is somehow... empty, I didn't hear anything here. Is it a smooth hell?

I sat, and from a distance, I can see a silhouette of a man… spiky haired man… began approaching me… Touma? My vision is directed to the only point of silhoutte of that man approaching. A great amount of hope is raised from the bottomless pit of my heart, hoping that my probability will not be wrong. Hoping that it is the familiar Kamijyou Touma.

My heart began to race with the sight of the man that I love approaching. I can feel the heat in my face. Not the heat of anger, it is a heat of warmth, as I feel so much relaxed with him approaching. He is now in front of me, with a smile which is gracing upon his lips, perfectly match his face, as if he doesn't need to train his smile again anymore.

"Touma!" I said in glee.

"Hello, Biri-biri," he replied, with a warm smile on his face, calling me with my usual nickname for him.

Surprisingly, I don't scold him for calling me like that this time.

"Are you here for real? I miss you so much!" I said, as I stood to face him. I hug him, with the most genuine smile that I have. I can feel his warmth spreading around me. He is not a ghost or something! He is Touma! He's alive!

Or… maybe not.

Touma hugged me back. In the first time of my life, with the gentle touch of his hand, I cried on a man's shoulder. Hard. Releasing every grief and sorrow that I have kept in my mind since only-God-knows-how-long. The tears began drenching his usual uniform; a white shirt and a pair of trousers. The sound of my sob began to echo everywhere, but I didn't care. Although people are surrounding us, I don't really care. The only thought I have in my mind is only in a small circle which I and Touma reside.

"Now, now biri-biri. Don't cry. Since when did you give me so much care like this? The usual bold, hot headed, rude, sarcastic..." Touma began speaking as he patted my back. Those words returned me back to reality as I jolt him with some amount of spark, making him flinched and groaned in pain a little bit.

"Urgh. What was that for?" he said. "Such misfortune!" he said again, with his usual catchphrase which is familiar for me to be heard. It's very not Touma if I haven't heard him saying that.

"Shut up you fool!" I said, with a smile around my usual sob. With that, he eventually shut his mouth. We didn't say anything, as the silence began surrounding us. Only the sound of my sob is audible around the atmophere. I just couldn't seem to stop it, really. Until after some time, which felt to be for eternity, with him hugged me tightly, as the only time I cherished so much, he began speaking again, even though his words are not something that I wanted to hear.

"I have died."

Now, now, that's not something that I want to hear.

"Don't say that!" I said, even though I just realize that that is the fact.

"My job is done in this world. I miss you, and everyone in the world, but my job is done," he said, releasing the hug and holding my shoulder. He smiles peacefully at me.

"But…" I said, not knowing what to reply.

"Sssshhh," he said, putting his finger on my lips. "Thank you for everything, my good friend, the one that I love, Mikoto Misaka," he said.

What?

What did he say?

The one that he loves?

"I must bid you farewell then," he said, slowly fading. "Good bye, Mikoto-chan!" he said to me, and I suddenly realized that it was the first time he called me 'mikoto-chan', and I feared that it will be the last time I can hear his voice.

"Touma!" I shouted, I can feel another tears fell from my eyes.

But Touma didn't reply. In fact, he closed his eyes, and began reciting several lines of words. His expression is very peaceful, as if he has found everything in the world, and has found any emotion that he wants in the world. His voice is just like the usual Touma that I know, but it sounds more angelic.

_When tomorrow starts without me, and I'm not there to see;  
>If the sun should rise and find your eyes all filled with tears for me;<em>

_I wish so much you wouldn't cry the way you did today,  
>while thinking of the many things we didn't get to say.<br>I know how much you love me, as much as I love you,  
>and each time you think of me I know you'll miss me too;<br>But when tomorrow starts without me, please try to understand,  
>that an angel came and called my name and took me by the hand,<br>and said my place was ready in heaven far above,  
>and that I'd have to leave behind all those I dearly love.<br>But as I turned to walk away, a tear fell from my eye,  
>for all life, I'd always thought I didn't want to die.<br>I had so much to live for and so much yet to do,  
>it seemed almost impossible that I was leaving you.<br>I thought of all the yesterdays, the good ones and the bad,  
>I thought of all the love we shared and all the fun we had.<br>If I could relive yesterday, I thought, just for awhile,_

_I'd say goodbye and kiss you and maybe see you smile.  
>But then I fully realized that this could never be,<br>for emptiness and memories would take the place of me.  
>And when I thought of worldly things that I'd miss come tomorrow,<br>I thought of you, and when I did, my heart was filled with sorrow.  
>But when I walked through heaven's gates, I felt so much at home.<br>When God looked down and smiled at me, from His great golden throne, He said, "This is eternity and all I've promised you.  
>Today for life on earth is past but here it starts anew.<br>I promise no tomorrow, but today will always last,  
>and since each day's the same day, there's no longing for the past.<em>

_But you have been so faithful, so trusting, and so true.  
>Though there were times you did some things you knew you shouldn't do.<em>

_But you have been forgiven and now at last you're free.  
>So won't you take my hand and share my life with me?"<br>So when tomorrow starts without me, don't think we're far apart,  
>for every time you think of me, I'm right here in your heart.<em>

And he disappears, with his last words, no, poem for me, leaving me in shock.

…

I wake up with a cat on my face. I didn't say anything for the first time. I wasn't shocked by the fact that there was a cat on my face. The pain on my head is no longer there, as if the cat is the one who has cured my pain. In my peripheral vision, I can see the memorial stone, and I can smell some scent of flowers. The weather is no longer cold again, but it is still, averagely cold. I sat, lifting the cat and put it on my lap.

"Touma!" well, that's the first thing that escapes from my lips.

It has been dewfall. The street lamp has begun shining the street and the obelisk. The rain has ceased, and I woke up just now with a cat on my face. That's the conclusion of previous happening.

I lifted the cat and rubbed its back. It purred slightly and sleeps on my hand. I stood up, staring at a certain obelisk-shaped memorial stone with a kind smile of my face, as if the stone has done something sweet to me, and it's the fact. In my head, a memory of a certain spiky haired man who recited a poem for me is swaying back and forth, giving me warmth that is as certain as the sun itself.

"Well, Kamijyou Touma," I said, as I patted the obelisk affectionately. "Thank you for everything."

I left that place with a smile, and a cat.

And the memorial stone watched me as I left that place, as I walked down the street with happy face, in the first time of the day. Kamijyou Touma, that fool, will never disappear in me. It will always right here in my heart. And as I thought of that, looked upwards to the sky, witnessing a certain shiny spot, not blinding, and I could see that it was right on the top of the memorial stone.

Never I have seen the star that bright.


End file.
